Azul y Rosa
by alyzama
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura comienzan una relación de odio/amor después de un año de la guerra ninja, Sasuke niega amar a Sakura lo que lo lleva a cometer muchos errores en el proceso ¿Dejara su orgullo de lado y aceptara de una buena vez que la ama? ¿Sakura seguira al lado de Sasuke? Pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Porque mis queridos lectores lo pidieron y yo soy una buena personas (hay aja xD) les traigo a ustedes un fic de pequeños drabbles "Sasusaku"…

Bueno, sin más que decir pasen y lean.

**AZUL Y ROSA**

**CAPITULO 1.- ERES SOLO MIA.**

-¡Oh por kami! ¡Sasuke!- Gemía una excitada Sakura.

-Si… Así… gime más- Le exigió el pelinegro.

-Eres… eres un idi… ¡Oh ahí!-

El Uchiha sonrió ante las palaras de la pelirrosa, así le gustaba tener a la Haruno, sometida y disfrutando de los placeres que solo él podía darle, le encantaba que ella gritara y gimiera su nombre con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones… uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos se estaba convirtiendo en "secuestrar" a Sakura y llevarla a cualquier lugar solitario para hacer que ella callera en los más profundos y oscuros deseos del Uchiha.

Había pasado casi dos años desde el final de la guerra y tres meses desde que él y Sakura habían comenzado una relación de amor/odio.

-Sasuke… yo…- La voz de la pelirrosa se estaba tornando cada vez más débil a causa del "desgaste físico".

-Sakura… pídelo como se debe- El rostro del Uchiha mostro una sonrisa prepotente mientras sus ojos mostraban un rastro rojizo en ellos… el sharingan estaba a punto de ser activado.

-Uchiha… ni lo pienses- Trataba de negarse la ninja medico, porque, aunque amara al pelinegro no iba a permitir que él se saliera con la suya, o no, otra vez no.

Sasuke sonrió aun más al escuchar como las palabras de la Haruno temblaban en su boca, cerró los ojos y recordó la primera vez que se dejaron tentar por los placeres carnales, eso sin duda había sido simplemente fantástico.

**Flashback.**

El pelinegro caminaba por las oscuras calles de Konoha, era casi media noche y solo quería llegar al distrito Uchiha que estaba siendo reconstruido por unos trabajadores; caminaba con relativa velocidad hasta que algo llamo su atención.

-Jajajaja frente de marquesina no aguantas nada- Se burlaba una evidentemente ebria Ino.

-Cállate…Inocerda- Respondió la pelirrosa con voz "alcohólica".

-Yo me voy por aquí… veré si encuentro a Sai-kun- Canturreo la rubia.

-Cerda… espero que… no lo encuentres…- Le deseo la pelirrosa mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

-Celosa, tan siquiera yo disfruto y no como tú que sigues siendo una virgen- Se burlo la Yamanaca mientras se tapaba la mano con su mano.

-Maldita cerda, buscare a un hombre…. que me complazca en todo- Sentencio la pelirrosa con la mano en el cielo.

Ino comenzó a reír como loca ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Si lo que digas frentona, pero consíguelo ahora mismo o te quedaras sola para siempre- Le contesto mientras doblaba la esquina y desaparecía en la oscuridad de la calle.

Las palabras de ambas mujeres habían molestado a Sasuke, pero lo que había dicho Sakura simplemente lo enfadaron a niveles insospechados.

-Sakura- Dijo con voz grave.

-¿Um? ¿Sasuke-kun? Ah Hola…- Contesto sin emoción la Haruno.

-Estás ebria- Le reprocho de forma directa.

-Hmp… solo un poco- Contesto la ninja medico con insolencia.

Una vena hinchada apareció en la frente del pelinegro, ¿Qué había pasado con la pelirrosa que lo acosaba y lo alababa hasta el extremo del fastidio?

-Sakura… no deberías de comportarte así-

-Tú no eres nadie… para decir lo que debo de hacer… Uchiha-

Ok e alcohol había afectado de más a la pelirrosa y eso solo hizo alimentar el enojo que el pelinegro estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Grave error Sakura-

Sin decir nada más el pelinegro tomo a Sakura de la cintura y la puso bajo su brazo, como si fuese una maleta o algo parecido.

-¡Sasuke suéltame demonios!-

El pelinegro ni siquiera se digno a contestarle.

Rápidamente ambos llegaron al distrito Uchiha, Sasuke se dirigió a una las casas recién construidas, y la abrió de una patada.

-¡Sasuke!- Grito Sakura al ser aventada en uno de los muebles de la sala. -¿Por qué… trato de levantarse pero su nivel de alcohol le impedía moverse con libertad - ¿Por qué… me trajiste aquí?-

-Eres una pretenciosa Sakura, tu ya tienes dueño- Le dijo antes de acorralarla contra el mueble y apoderarse de sus labios.

Sakura en un principio trato de patalear para poder quitarse de encima al pelinegro pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Hmp… ¿Me mordiste?-

-Estoy ebria más no idiota- Respondió la Haruno con una brabucona sonrisa en su boca.

-Sakura… tu lo pediste- El Uchiha se quito el "poncho" y lo tiro en el suelo, se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo, hare que tu cuerpo sepa que yo soy tu dueño.

-Sasu…- La pelirrosa no pudo terminar de quejarse al ser callada por los labios hambrientos y rabiosos del Uchiha.

Su mente cedió ante el deseo y el placer que eso le estaba provocando, soñó muchas veces con la primera vez en que ella y el Uchiha se darían su primer beso, pero ninguna se asemejaba a lo que estaba pasando… esta situación era mucho más sexy, mucho más ardiente y excitante. Las manos de Sasuke viajaban por sus piernas y por su espalda hasta llegar al borde de su ropa.

-Esto me estorba- Susurro con fastidio el pelinegro; de forma rápida y eficaz quito la blusa y la falda de la pelirrosa.

-Sa… ¡Sasuke!- Grito la mujer al sentir su cuerpo casi en completa desnudez.

Sasuke sonrió de lado al ver el erótico espectáculo que tenía enfrente, una bella Sakura solo en ropa interior, su piel blanca brillaba en tonos rosados gracias a la tenue luz de la calle; sin perder más tiempo la tomo de la cintura y se apodero de nuevo de sus labios.

-Sa…su…ke- La pelirrosa no se pudo negar más, rodeo el cuello del pelinegro y correspondió con hambre el pasional beso que el Uchiha le estaba dando.

-Hmp- Sonrió en medio del beso el Uchiha, era así como quería tenerla.

**Fin del flashback.**

-Pídelo Sakura- Le exigió mientras lamia la esplada de la pelirrosa.

-No… no lo hare…-

-Ok… si así lo quieres…- El Uchiha salió lenta y tortuosamente de ella.

-Aghhh- Trato de no gemir la ninja medico.

-Ves… lo quieres-

-Sasuke…-

El Uchiha pasó la yema de sus dedos por los mismos lugares de su espalda que había lamido.

-¡Oh kami! ¡Hazlo Sasuke!- Rogo derrotada.

-Hmp, así lo debes pedir, buena chica- Le dijo mientras comenzaba a entrar en ella de manera frenética.

-¡Ahh si! ¡Kami!- Gemía con intensidad la joven mujer- Uchiha… jamás… te volveré a… ¡Kami!... ¡jamás te volveré a rogar!

El pelinegro la volteo hacia él y la miro a los ojos mientras su sonrisa se hacía mucho más arrogante.

-Eso lo veremos Sakura-

La pelirrosa no quiso darle más satisfacción al Uchiha por lo que se llevo ambas manos a la boca y así evitar seguir gimiendo.

-Sakura tu…-

El pelinegro estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, el estar más de una hora teniendo sexo intenso lo estaba llevando a su cumbre.

-Sasuke… yo-

El Uchiha acerco su rostro al de ella; Sakura al pensar que la besaría alzo su cuello para poder hacerlo más fácil, pero la boca del pelinegro se apodero de su cuello.

-¡SASUKE!-Grito con intensidad la pelirrosa al llegar al final del orgasmo mientras Sasuke la mordía en el cuello.

-Eres solo mía Sakura, y si vuelvo a verte cerca de ese idiota de Lee será que te prepares- Le Ordeno mientras lamia las pequeñas gotas de sangre que salían de la pequeña herida.

-Eres… un imbécil… Sasuke- Le respondió la Haruno antes de golpearlo en la cara.

….

Ok….

Límpiense la nariz chicos xDDDDDDDDDDD

Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y peticiones, este fic se dará por finalizado hasta que ustedes quieran.


	2. Derecho de Posesión

De regreso mis queridos SasuSakus.

Agradezco a: **Ines-Uchiha, anju nakahara, Alba 10896, afrothea, Lucia, Jazuh, Krol y a Adri** por sus reviews.

Si como a: **JijiYong, Sakmiru, Sakurak89, Sayuri23, Tierna Orfelina, brenda alonsomartinez 56, jen1490, Nekatniss, Sakmiru, Lovely joy maiaiauchiha, sakuloba y a valteria** por seguir el fic y ponerlo como favorito,.

**CAPITULO 2.- DERECHO DE POSESIÓN.**

Cerca de la torre Hokage se podrían ver a una mujer de cabellera rosada, facciones delicadas pero con un semblante de madurez en su rostro, la joven caminaba de forma rápida.

-¡Hey Sakura!- Se escucho la voz de Ino.

La pelirrosa volteo hasta ver a su amiga que se notaba feliz y deslumbrante, signo de una mujer enamorada.

-Hmp- Contesto molesta.

-Ohh que carita traes frente de marquesina-

-Cállate Ino-

-¿Qué te pasa?-

Sakura volteo los ojos enojada y absolutamente molesta

-¿Sasuke-kun-

-Hmp-

-Dios hasta el monosílabo se te pego-

-¡Demonios! ¡Ese Uchiha es un idiota!-

-Uhh ¿Ahora lo llamas por su apellido? ¿Y ahora que te hizo?-

La Haruno alzo un poco su cuello y bajo un poco su blusa.

-¡Oh por kami!- La rubia empezó a reír sin parar, ella era la única del pueblo que sabía de la extraña relación entre Sasuke y su amiga.

-Deja de reírte como retardada-

-Es que jajajajaja… es tan salvaje jajajajaja pobre de ti, Sai a veces es un poco rudo pero no a esos extremos- Le dijo mientras señalaba la mordida que tenia la pelirrosa en su cuello.

-Ayer cuando salía del hospital vi a Lee-kun y a TenTen, ambos me invitaron a ir a comer cuando terminamos de cenar, Hinata vio a TenTen y se la llevo, una media hora después decidí ir a casa, Lee-kun me dijo que me acompañaría… al llegar me despedi de él y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta Sasuke la volvió a cerrar, el muy idiota me subió a su hombro y…- La pelirrosa se sonrojo al recordar todo-… así termino-

Un intenso ataque de risa domino a la rubia despampanante, era tan fuerte que la gente que pasaba tras de ellas las miraba con extrañeza.

-Ahh ¡Kami! A eso se le llama "Derecho de Posesión"-

Sakura miro a su amiga con una ceja levantada.

-¡Ni eso ni nada! Son celos, ¡Ese Uchiha estaba celoso! Solo porque me vio junto con Lee-kun- Dijo entre dientes la pelirrosa y con el puño cerrándolo a la altura de su rostro.

-¿Sabes cuantas mujeres quisieran ser tú?-

-¡Claro que lo sé! Pero eso no le da el derecho a venir por mí cuando quiera-

-Ah Sakura, ¿Cuántas no veces pensaste ir tras él y quedarte a su lado?-

-Ino… yo lo amo, pero… ese modo en que actúa, me desespera, piensa que yo siempre estaré ahí para cuando él quiera y lo desee-

-¿Y no es así?- Pregunto Ino sabiendo que Sakura le diría no al Uchiha.

La pelirrosa abría y cerraba la boca al no saber qué contestar, Ino tenía una sagacidad increíble y como siempre había dado en el clavo.

-Ese es tu problema Sakura, siempre cedes ante él, debes de pagarle con la misma moneda, muéstrale tus encantos y caerá redondito ante ti, como tú me lo has dicho, el siempre te busca y hace contigo lo que le plazca, satisface sus "necesidades" aunque a ti también te gusta- Le echo en cara la rubia con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

La pelirrosa volteo a un lado con el rostro sonrojado.

-¿A caso harás siempre lo que Sasuke-kun quiera contigo?-

-No…-

-Bien, pues cítalo hoy en tu casa y hazlo desearte-

-Eso es demasiado-

-Sakura… hazlo y veras que la recompensa será excelente-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Sai no siempre fue tan expresivo- Sonrió aun más arrogantemente.

…..

-Sakura ya estoy aquí- Toco el Uchiha a la puerta de la casa de la pelirrosa.

-Entra, está abierto-

Sasuke entro al hogar de Sakura, pero vio que todo estaba en absoluta obscuridad.

Camino unos pasos más al sentir el chacra de la ojiverde cerca de él.

-Por aquí Sasuke-kun-

El pelinegro se detuvo, hace mucho tiempo que la pelirosa no le llamaba así, eso era extraño. Cerró los ojos un poco al notar la luz de una vela que alumbraba tenuemente la habitación.

-¿Sakura?- Susurro con sorpresa al ver a la ojiverde en solo un conjunto de lencería de encaje color blanco puro.

La pelirrosa se acerco a él y lo aventó hasta sentarlo en el pequeño sofá que estaba a lado del Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Sabes? Ayer quede con ganas de más-

El pelinegro sonrió con arrogancia y altanería.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Si Sasuke-kun, y solo tú puedes deshacerte de ello- Le dijo antes de besarlo.

El Uchiha disfruto de las atenciones de la pelirrosa, y sin pedirle permiso a su compañera paso sus manos sobre los firmes y suaves muslos de ella, arrancándole pequeños suspiros.

-Sakura- Dijo su nombre en medio del hambriento beso, nunca había visto a la pelirrosa tan ardiente como en esa ocasión, sin duda eso lo estaba excitando a niveles incalculables.

-Sasuke-kun, estás muy energético- Le dijo al acariciar la entrepierna del pelinegro.

-Hmp-

Los besos se hicieron cada vez más intensos dando paso a una danza de lenguas donde ambos buscaban saber cuál era su límite.

-¡Sakura!- Sasuke gimió el nombre de la mujer al sentir como ella masturbaba su creciente erección en sus pantalones mientras se movía sobre él.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Te gusta?-

-Hmp- Gruño un poco más alto mientras tomaba del trasero a la pelirrosa, lentamente metió sus manos debajo de la tela de sus pequeñas pantis.

-Sasuke-kun estás demasiado excitado-

-Es tu culpa, y será mejor que sepas como calmarlo-

La pelirrosa bajo su boca hasta el cuello de él a base de lamidas y pequeños besos

-Sa…Sakura- Gruño su nombre al sentir los dientes de ella rasgar su cuello.

-Derecho de posesión Sasuke-kun-

-¿Con que a eso querías jugar?- Le dijo antes de volver a apoderarse de sus labios y besarla aun más ferozmente.

Sakura gemía al sentir los dedos del pelinegro apretar sus glúteos.

-No tan rápido, Sasuke-kun-

De forma tortuosa, bajo el cierre del pantalón y tomo entre sus dedos la gran erección del chico, haciendo que el respingara al sentir la calidez de la mano de la pelirrosa.

-Sakura… Volvió a gruñir el Uchiha, el masaje que le estaba dando Sakura era por demás placentero.

-¿Quieres pasar al otro nivel Sa-su-ke-kun?- Le susurro al oído.

El pelinegro respiro suavemente y asintió mientras le daba una mirada sagaz a Sakura.

La pelirrosa se fue parando lentamente de él y espero a que el hciera lo mismo.

-Sakura, rápido sal, ya es tarde, nuestro turno comienza en diez minutos- Grito Ino desee afuera.

Sasuke miro confundido a la pelirrosa.

-Si ya voy Ino- Le grito a su amiga- Lo siento Sasuke-kun será en otra ocasión- Le sonrió con un toque de burla en su voz.

Rápidamente la pelirrosa se puso un vestido largo y salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando a un atónito e insatisfecho Uchiha en su casa.

-¿Cómo fue todo?- Pregunto Ino.

-Muy bien- Contesto Sakura con gran diversión.

**Dentro de la casa de la Haruno.**

**-**Sakura, esta me la pagaras, te lo juro-

…

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Nos leemos después.


	3. Yo no te amo

Mil perdones por la espera, pero tenía algunos pendientes u-u

Gracias a Yomi20, Kroll a alguien que pidió conti xD, por sus reviews

**CAPITULO 2: NO TE AMO**

-Es cierto ´Teabyo- Se quejo Naruto al ser cuestionado.

-Naruto dice la verdad- Lo apoyo Shikamaru.

-Es mentira- Grito Kiba totalmente enojado.

-No lo es, una chica invito a Shino a una cita y él acepto- Confeso Shikamaru –Naruto y yo lo vimos todo-

-¡Nooooooooooooooooo! ¿Cómo pudo shino conseguir una chica primero que yo?- Grito el Inuzuka llena de dolor. -¡Shino eres un traído!- Dijo antes de salir corriendo del puesto de ramen.

-Ts… que problemático es-

-Tú lo dices porque tienes a Temari- Le recrimino el rubio Uzumaki.

-Ella también es problemática-Respondió con una media sonrisa. –Me tengo que ir, mañana llega Gaara-

-¿Le dirás que tu y Temari piensan casarse?-

-Tal vez- Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar rumbo a su casa.

-Un ramen con carne- Pidió Sasuke que recién llegaba.

-¿Teme?-

-Hmp-

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Nada-

-Dime Sasuke, traes activado el Sharingan.

-Ts…- El Ichiha cerró los ojos y se tranquilizo para poder bloquear su técnica ocular.

-Teme… dime…-

-Déjame cenar en paz-

El rubio dejo que su amigo terminara de comer para poder cuestionarlo, algo le decía que era por Sakura.

-Yo pago- Naruto saco dinero de su cartera y se lo extendió a Teuchi. –Vamos-

Los dos amigos caminaron un poco hasta llegar a la casa del rubio.

-Ahora si me podrías decir qué demonios te pasa-

-Hmp-

-¿Es por Sakura-chan?-

-Hmp-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Nada-

-Anda cuéntame-

El Uchiha sabía que Naruto no lo dejaría en paz hasta que no le contara lo que paso.

-Sakura me cito en su casa, entre y me provoco y cuando creí que "eso" pasaría Ino vino por ella y me dejo solo en su casa-

-Puf jajajajajajajajajaja ¡Eso te pasa por idiota!-

El Uchiha se levanto de su asiento y tomo por el cuello a su amigo quien seguía riendo.

-¿Qué dijiste dobe?-

-Jajajajaja es claro que se quería vengar de ti, hasta yo lo sé-

-Ts… Sakura me las pagara-

-Teme, estás enamorado-

Sasuke soltó a Naruto y volvió a su lugar mientras trataba de controlar su furia.

-Eso no es cierto-

-Sasuke… tú amas a Sakura-chan-

Los colores subieron por el rostro del Uchiha, jamás admitiría el tener algún sentimiento hacia la pelirrosa.

-Yo no la amo-

-si no la amas ¿Por qué la celas como idiota?-

El pelinegro volteo hacia otro lado para no ver el rostro de Naruto.

-Yo no la celo-

-No te hagas tonto Sasuke, yo vi como casi matas con la mirada al pobre de cejotas cuando la viste junto a Sakura-chan-

El Uchiha giro a ver a su amigo con sus mejillas teñidas de un ligero carmín.

-Eso no es cierto-

-No te mientas a ti mismo, si solo fuera solo deseo no te importara que Sakura-chan hablara con otros hombres ¿O sí?-

Naruto parecía estar apedreando al pelinegro con sus palabras, el rubio podría ser tonto pero cuando se ponía serio solía tener la razón.

.Sakura me pertenece, solo eso-

-Si te perteneciera la harías tu esposa-

-¿Esposa? ¿Estás loco? Yo no…-

-¿Entonces como piensas restaurar tu clan?-

-¿Acaso el pasar tanto tiempo con Shikamaru lo había hecho un poco más inteligente?- Se pregunto Sasuke ante el interrogatorio de Naruto.

-Contesta Sasuke-

-Hmp-

-Di lo que quieras pero tú amas a Sakura-chan, pero solo recuerda algo, Sakura-chan tiene muchos pretendientes-

El Uchiha apretó sus puños acumulando un poco de chakra en él.

-No te metas dobe-

-No lo hare, pero al final tu cederás-

-Los problemas entre Sakura y yo son solo de nosotros-

-Lo que digas teme-

…..

-Que cansancio, tengo mucho sueño-

-Ve a descansar Sakura, mañana te toca el turno de la mañana- Le pidió Shizune mientras anotaba en su vitacora.

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana-

La pelirrosa salió rápidamente a su casa, eran casi mediodía y el sueño la atacaba con fuerza al haber trabajado toda la noche.

-¡Sakura-chan!- La ojiverde miro hacia enfrente de donde venia su rubio amigo junto con su "dolor de cabeza".

-Hola Naruto-

-Te ves cansada-

-Tuve el turno de la noche-

-Si me disculpas me voy a descansar-

Naruto miro al Uchiha para que hablara con ella.

-Sasuke dijo que quería decirte algo, así que me voy- Dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer.

-Ts… dobe-

Sakura ignoro las palabras de Naruto y siguió su camino.

-Espera un momento, tenemos que hablar-

Sakura volteo y lo miro de lado.

-Estoy cansada-

-Vamos a tu casa- Le dijo antes de tomarla del brazo y jalarla hacia donde estaba el hogar de la pelirrosa.

-Oye espera-

Cinco minutos bastaron para que ambos llegaran a su destino.

-Suéltame, me lastimas-

-Escúchame Sakura yo no te amo-

Sakura lo miro por un par de segundos antes de entrar en un ataque de risa.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Es que tu jajajaja si no me amas ¿Por qué vienes y me lo dices? Pareces un niño pequeño negando algo que dice no sentir-

-¿Estás diciendo que soy infantil?-

-L o eres Uchiha, siempre ocultando tus sentimientos ¿En serio no me amas?-

Sasuke la miro a los ojos, pero el color de ellos junto con el brillo que despedían lo hacían demasiado bellos para él, pero su maldito orgullo le impedían decirle que en verdad estaba enamorado de ella.

-No te amo-

-Ok, entonces vete y deja de celarme como niño pequeño que no quiere que otros tengan lo que el mismo rechaza-

-Sakura no me provoques-

-¿Provocarte? ¿Por qué motivo? Si ni te gusto ni me amas ¿Por qué lo haces? Vamos Uchiha dímelo-

El enojo que sentía Sasuke en ese momento era demasiado, tanto que su Sharingan se activo por sí solo.

-¿Estás enojado? ¿Solo por qué te dije la verdad? Qué decepción Uchiha-

-Deja de llamarme así demonios-

-¿O sí? A mí no me ordenas nada U-CHI-HA-

-Tú me perteneces Sakura y te lo demostrare en este momento-

-¿Me estás amenazando?- Lo reto sakura al acercar su cuerpo a él.

-Toda tu solo eres mía y de nadie más-

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie-

-Pues yo soy tu dueño- Dijo antes de cargarla y besarla con pasión.

….


	4. Acéptalo

¡De regreso!

**Iseki Higuatari:** Sasuke se lo merece por posesivo y gruñón xD

**Guezaa: **Todas queremos ser propiedad Uchiha :v lo sé! xD

**GabiiSesshYue: **jajaja este capítulo te desangrara por completo.

**NH ur-chan: **Sasuke está en esa etapa de negación aceptación, asease que anda de bipolar xD

**Brenda alonsomartinez 56: **jajaja basta de espera, aquí el capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes :3

Gracias a: **Someone-more, Uchiha marco, Maluzaa, o0o vero-chan o0o, , por seguir el fic y ponerlo como favorito.**

**Capitulo 4: Acéptalo**

-Toda tu solo es mío y de nadie más-

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie-

-Pues yo soy tu dueño- Dijo antes de cargarla y besarla con pasión.

La pelirrosa lo golpeaba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en los brazos pero que era insuficiente como para hacerle daño al pelinegro.

-Le enseñare a tu cuerpo que solo yo puedo satisfacerlo y cuando sientas la necesidad de satisfacerlo… vendrás a mí rogando por calmar tu pasión-

-Eres un maldito hijo de…-

De nueva cuenta el Uchiha ataco sus labios buscando silenciar sus reclamos.

-Sakura, hare que no te puedas parar en varios días-

Un gran escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura ante las palabras cargadas de pasión que le dijo el Uchiha.

-Sasuke eres un idiota posesivo y enfermo-

-Solo estoy marcando territorio-

-No soy una jodida posesión-

-Ya te lo dije, toda tú me pertenece-

Ante la última advertencia el Uchiha, sujeto fuertemente a la Haruno y la llevo hasta la habitación de la mujer.

-Suéltame Sasuke-

-Hmp, ¿Por qué no te liberas tú misma?- Le pregunto con sarcasmo el pelinegro sabiendo que Sakura no podía quitárselo de encima al estar totalmente agotada por lo que no le quedaba nada de fuerza para defenderse de su ataque.

-Sasu…-

El Uchiha aventó a la pelirrosa sobre su cama y sin darle tiempo para que escapara se subió encima de ella, dejándola atrapada entre él y la cama.

-Sasuke me lastimas-

-¿En serio? Entonces ¿Por qué tiemblas cada vez que te toco? ¿Por qué tu cuerpo vibra cada vez que estoy cerca? ¿Por qué correspondes mis besos?- Le echo en cara mientras recorría su cuerpo con su mano izquierda.

-Yo…- La cara de Sakura adopto el color de su cabello al tratar de encontrar las palabras correctas para responder las "estúpidas" preguntas del Uchiha.

-Tu cara… je- El pelinegro se sintió dominante e imponente ante las reacciones que provocaba en la pelirrosa. –Ves, no puedes negarlo-

El Uchiha se acerco a ella y la beso aun con más pasión que antes, pero esta vez la Haruno no se resistió ni un poco.

-Al demonio con todo- Se dijo para sí misma la pelirrosa.

-Hmp- Sonrió en medio del beso el Uchiha al sentir como ella se dejaba llevar por la pasión.

La boca de Sasuke saboreaba sin control los labios de Sakura provocando que ella gimiera ante la intensidad del beso.

-Sasuke…-

El Uchiha aparto su boca y se dirigió al cuello de la pelirrosa al tiempo que le quitaba la blusa junto con su sostén, no tenía tiempo para romanticismo.

-Sasuke idiota… era mi favorito…-

-No me interesa, te ves mejor sin el- Refunfuño mordiendo el nacimiento de sus pechos.

-No me muerd… ¡Por kami!- Gimió la pelirrosa al sentir como el Uchiha lamia sus pechos y pegaba su entrepierna sobre la suya sintiendo la gran y caliente erección que provocaba en él.

-¿Ves lo que provocas en mi?...- Le dijo tras separar su boca de los pechos de la Haruno.

Sakura giro su cabeza hacia un lado para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Hmp- Sonrió el pelinegro lleno de orgullo y satisfacción –Sakura… mírame-

La Haruno cerro aun más sus ojos para no darle gusto al Uchiha, bastante humillada se sentía al haber correspondido su hambriento beso.

-Si así lo quieres… hmp… te arrepentirás SA-KU-RA-

Un nuevo escalofrió bajo desde sus costillas hasta su bajo vientre al escuchar la voz rasposa del pelinegro.

El Uchiha bajo sus besos hasta la cintura de la pelirrosa mientras tocaba sus pechos con ambas manos, Sakura sentía que su temperatura aumentaba a cada instante; desde hace mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta que una cosa que amaba del Uchiha eran sus enormes manos que la excitaban al solo tocar, y más que eso… hacían maravillas con ella.

-Ahhhh umm- Gimió con suavidad al sentir como uno de los largos dedos de Sasuke se introducía en su interior.

-¿Más?- Pregunto el Uchiha mientras se entretenía lamiendo su vientre.

-Yo…- Al notar su error, Sakura cerró sus piernas pero el pelinegro la giro contra la cama para tenerla sometida.

-No Sakura, te dije que hare lo que yo quiera-

Sin perder tiempo, Sasuke se quito la camisa sin dejar de masturbar con sus dedos a la Haruno, su ego y su hombría se inflamaban ante los gemidos reprimidos de su mujer, porque, según él, para estas alturas Sakura ya era de su propiedad.

La ojiverde gimió un poco más alto al sentir la lengua de Sasuke recorrer su columna; su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez que el Uchiha aumentaba la rapidez de entrar y salir de sus dedos mientras ella no podía hacer más que apretar las sabanas de su cama y morder la almohada para evitar gritar de tanto placer.

-¡Kami!- La pelirrosa estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos de placer que no se dio cuenta cuando el último de los Uchiha metió otros dos dedos en ella, su excitación era tanta que hasta su mismo sudor la ponía mucho más caliente y este aumentaba cuando sentía el aliento del pelinegro azotar su piel.

-Sasuke… no… yo…-

-Vente Sakura… yo sé que no puedes más… mis dedos serán suficientes para que llegues…-

-Maldito… ahhh Uchiha ¡Kami! ¡Siii!-

Sakura tembló debajo de él, el orgasmo la impacto con tanta fuerza que la había dejado aun más débil de lo que se sentía.

-Sakura, es tu turno de complacerme- Le susurro al oído, porque, para el Uchiha esto era apenas el inicio.

-Vete a la… ¡Oh kami! ¡Qué… Grande!-

-Je- por enésima vez en esa mañana el Uchiha sonrió arrogante, -O si te tengo en la palma de mi mano- Se dijo para sí mismo.

El pelinegro comenzó su vaivén con ligereza y tortuosidad, quería hacer que Sakura rogara por más y si tenía que soportar su misma tortura un poco, así lo haría.

-Vamos Sakura, ¿Te gusta?- LE pregunto al aumentar un poco el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-No…-

-¿En serio? Porque me aprietas… y mucho…-

-Eres un imbe… ¡Ahh si ahí!- La Haruno no podía reprimirse más, todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos que Sasuke la tomara por completo, rudo y salvaje como siempre había sido, pero le dolía aceptarlo porque el IUchiha solo confirmaría lo que había dicho "Sakura Haruno era propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha".

-¿Ahí? ¿Dónde?-

-Sasuke maldito idiota… tu…-

El pelinegro la volteo hacia él y la sentó sobre su regazo.

-¿Dónde sakura?-

Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas de placer y sus mejillas tenían un color rojo brillante que la hacían ver más sensual y erótica que nunca.

-Sasuke…-

El aludido no lo soporto más y la beso con fiereza.

-Me matas Sakura…-

En ese momento el pelinegro mando al demonio todo ese jueguito que tenía y dio rienda suelta a su instinto ya que no soportaba más su erección y lo único que quería era devorar a la Haruno.

-Sasu…-

La pelirrosa no pudo completar la frase porque ambos volvieron a fundirse en un intenso beso mientras Sasuke seguía entrando y saliendo de Sakura de una forma más fuerte pero a la vez con un poco de cuidado.

Las manos de Sakura viajaban sin control en la cabellera azabache del Uchiha, y, cada vez que él la embestida con más fuerza ella le deba un fuerte tirón a modo de protesta.

-Sasuke yo…-

-¡Demonios Sakura!-

La estrechez natural de la Haruno se volvía cada vez más reducida, lo que indicaba su inminente orgasmo.

-Ahhh umm- Sakura dejo su orgullo a un lado y comenzó a moverse sin control alguno sobre la longitud de del Uchiha.

-Si Sakura, muévete así…- Le dijo al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello.

-Sasuke…. ya no…. más…-

-Je-

El pelinegro se dejo caer sobre la cama con sakura debajo de él sin perder el vaivén de sus embestidas.

-¡Sasuke!- La pelirrosa se abrazo fuertemente a él para que pudiera entrar aun más profundo en ella. -¡Kami!- Fue el grito que la Haruno dijo después de llegar con fuerza al tan esperado orgasmo.

El pelinegro se giro a un lado de ella y respiro con dificultad, para ambos el acto sexual había sido demasiado.

-Ves… te lo dije… solo yo puedo poseerte… este es tu castigo por lo de anoche-

Sakura se giro hacia él y lo miro con la ceja alzada.

-¿Eso fue un castigo?-

-Hmp-

-Más parece que buscaban tu premio, Sasuke… ¿Por qué no aceptas que me amas?-

-Hmp-

-Sasuke ¿Tanto miedo tienes de perderme?-

-Yo no tengo miedo de nada-

Sakura negó con la cabeza y sin pensarlo mucho se sentó sobre él.

-Sasuke… acéptalo… si lo haces te juro que jamás me ire de tu lado… si no lo haces… no te aseguro estar "a tu servicio"-

El Uchiha miro la determinación en los ojos de la Haruno y eso hizo que rompiera el muro que tanto le había costado hacer.

-Sakura…-

-Sasuke sabes que te amo, ¡TODO EL MUNDO LO SABE!- Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, su corazón se sentía herido y dolido ante la negativa del Uchiha.

-Sakura no llores… no lo hagas más por mi…- Poso su mano en su rostro y la atrajo hacia él. –Sakura no es que tenga miedo… sino que no quiero hacerte sufrir más-

-Idiota, tu actitud es lo que más me duele-

El pelinegro trago duro y suspiro profundamente.

-Sakura… escúchalo bien que no lo volveré a decir…. Te amo ¡Demonios te amo Sakura!-

La pelirrosa se llevo sus manos al rostro y se limpio las lágrimas con relativa rapidez.

-Dilo otra vez o no te creer- Le pidió con la voz temblorosa.

El Uchiha quedo hipnotizado por el verde brillo de sus ojos y no se pudo negar a la petición de su "mujer –Te amo y no dejare que jamás te separes de mi lado, ¿Escuchaste Sakura?-

-Si- Contesto en medio de un suave llanto.

-Bien dicho, por que serás la nueva señora Uchiha-

-¿Qué?... ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Saludos.

Y como dije en el episodio de Desastre temporal, tardare un poco en subir el próximo porque estoy en proceso de mudanza y además mi horario de trabajo también cambio u-u, así que no desesperen, ténganme paciencia.


	5. Sentimientos

**Gracias a: inesUchiha, Iseki Higuatari, NH ur-chan GabiiSessYue por sus reviews :3**

**CAPITULO 05: SENTIMIENTOS**

El Uchiha quedo hipnotizado por el verde brillo de sus ojos y no se pudo negar a la petición de su "mujer –Te amo y no dejare que jamás te separes de mi lado, ¿Escuchaste Sakura?-

-Si- Contesto en medio de un suave llanto.

-Bien dicho, porque serás la nueva señora Uchiha-

-¿Qué?... ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Hmp, eres muy molesta-

-Sa… Sasuke… ¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?-

-Hmp-

¿Qué clase de propuesta de matrimonio es esa?

-Hmp-

-Déjate de monosílabos y responde correctamente-

Sasuke la miro directamente a los ojos y suspiro.

-Sakura, cásate conmigo-

La pelirrosa lo miro de nuevo, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

-Si esa es tu forma de pedirme que me case contigo, estás completamente loco- Dijo antes de azotar la puerta del cuarto.7

-Ts… Sakura no estoy jugando, estoy siendo sincero-

El pelinegro camino hasta la puerta y se recargo en ella mientras se ponía los pantalones.

-Sakura, quiero a alguien que este conmigo, alguien con la cual pueda reconstruir mi clan, alguien de mi confianza, a una mujer que… -Trago duro ante lo que estaba a punto de decir- me acepte tal y como soy… la mujer a la que amo… esa eres tu Sakura-

Del otro lado de la puerta la pelirrosa se tapaba la boca para no dejar salir un grito de emoción o un gemido que le arrebataría las lagrimas que estaba derramando.

-Sakura… te necesito, sé que soy un idiota, y uno grandes, soy arrogante, posesivo, celoso, pero sobretodo soy un hombre que te necesita, solo a ti, Sakura… formemos una familia, moldeemos mi clan desde el inicio-

La Haruno no pudo contener más su emoción, por primera vez desde que había conocido al Uchiha había dejado su orgullo a un lado y se había a sincerado con ella. Por fin, después de que habían comenzado esa extraña relación de amor odio, Sasuke admitió que la amaba, Sakura no podía estar más feliz y su corazón le pedía a gritos que saliera del baño y corriera a los brazos del Uchiha.

-Quiero reconstruir mi clan y quiero hacerlo contigo Sakura. No soy un hombre que demuestre su cariño o amor, porque eso lo olvide hace mucho, pero contigo es diferente Sakura, cada vez que te veo siento un enorme impulso por abrazarte y hacerte solo mía, tenerte para mí y o dejar que ningún otro te mire y mucho menos te llegue a tocar-

El pelinegro se volteo y toco la puerta con su puño.

-Sakura, por favor acepta ser mi esposa-

La puerta se abrió poco a poco hasta dejar ver a una Sakura inundada en llanto y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sasuke… cuando te conocí me gustaste mucho y después de convivir contigo durante un tiempo llegue a entenderte un poco, cuando te fuiste y me dejaste… yo te odie Sasuke, te odie, me sentía tan mal e inútil, tu y Naruto siempre avanzaban delante de mí y yo siempre me quedaba atrás- La pelirrosa se limpio las lagrimas- En los dos años de entrenamiento… cada día que pase junto a Tsunade-sama, siempre pensé en ti y… cuando nos reencontramos y peleamos me di cuenta me había enamorado de ti, pero todo fue tan rápido tan repentino que dude mucho. Naruto me hizo ver que en verdad te amaba; siempre dije que estaría a tu lado y te ayudaría en lo que me pidieras, y, cuando termino la guerra y tú te fuiste… si me hubieras dejado irme contigo yo no te hubiera estorbado, pero comprendí que querías poner tus ideas en orden, pero, cuando regresaste de tanto tiempo… actué de esa forma porque estaba dolida, aunque lo negué al principio, me dolió que te hubieras ido y me hubieras dejado sola otra vez, y, en vez de dejar de amarte, te ame aun mucho más… mi amor por ti creció cada día más, siempre te recordaba en cada sueño y en cada suspiro, yo siempre he sido tuya Sasuke-

El pelinegro se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, la sujeto fuertemente y aspiro su aroma que estaba mezclado con el de él.

-Sakura, perdóname por ser un imbécil, por siempre ponerte en peligro, por haber intentado matarte dos veces, pero sabes… esas dos veces que lo intente mi corazón me dolió, sabía que no podía hacerlo y aunque Naruto evito que lo hiciera, estoy seguro que no lo hubiera hecho, Sakura… ahora eres tu mi razón para vivir, la razón por la que me levanto en las mañanas y que me permite seguir con mi idea de formar una familia-

La pelirrosa se sujeto más a él, e inclino su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha.

-Sasuke ¿Podremos hacerlo? ¿En verdad?... Dime que así será, porque tengo miedo de que te vayas otra vez y me dejes sola-

El Uchiha le acaricio la cabeza con delicadeza mientras trataba de tranquilizarla.

-No lo hare Sakura, te juro que viviremos como una familia-

Sakura alzo su rostro y miro a Sasuke, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados pero su boca tenía una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Acepto Sasuke, acepto ser la persona que estará a tu lado, acepto ser la mujer con la que reconstruirás tu clan, acepto ser la madre de tus hijos… Sasuke-kun… acepto ser tu esposa-

Por un segundo el Uchiha sintió que su corazón se detuvo, la forma en que Sakura le había contestado había sido perfecta, y más aun cuando lo volvió a llamar de la misma forma que cuando se conocieron.

-¿Sabes cuan feliz me haces?-

-Lo sé, yo también me siento del mismo modo, Sasuke-kun solo te pido que no seas tan celoso-

-Hmp- No te quiero cerca de esos idiota y menos de Lee.

-Eres incorregible Sasuke-

-Pero así me amas-

Sakura giro sus ojos a modo de molestia, pero como había dicho el Uchiha, así lo amaba, y pese a todo amaba su forma de ser, tal vez eso la convertía en masoquista.

-¿Cuándo nos casaremos?-

-No lo sé… tengo aun algunas cosas que hacer ¿Tres meses?-

-Es muy poco tiempo, además…- En ese momento la imagen de su maestra se manifestó en su mente- Tsunade-shihio… me matara…-

-¿eh?-

-ajajaja- Rio con nerviosismo- Diriamos que Tsunade-sama no quiere verte cerca de mi-

El Uchiha sispecho que algo debía de haberle dicho la pelirrosa a su maestra para haberle ordenado eso.

-Sakura ¿Por qué?-

-Ajajaja no es nada, es mejor que me bañe-

Dicho eso la pelirrosa se separo de él y entro rápidamente al baño.

-Demonios Sakura, dímelo ahora-

-¡Diablos! ¿Qué hare?-

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, saludos a todos y dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias y peticiones.


	6. Permiso

**Gracias a: **

**Iseki Higuatari: **Si! Sasuke por fin lo dijo! Me emocione demasiado cuando lo escribi.

**InesUchiha: **Bien lo dijiste, Sasuke la tendrá muy pesado xD

**Natypg: **x3

**Sakura1736: **Sakura solo se da a desear xD

**Dream: **Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**CAPITULO 06.- PERMISO**

El Uchiha sospecho que algo debía de haberle dicho la pelirrosa a su maestra para haberle ordenado eso.

-Sakura ¿Por qué?-

-Ajajaja no es nada, es mejor que me bañe-

Dicho eso la pelirrosa se separo de él y entro rápidamente al baño.

-Demonios Sakura, dímelo ahora-

-¡Diablos! ¿Qué hare?- Se pregunto totalmente nerviosa.

-Sakura, con un demonio, dime lo que le dijiste a Tsunade-

La voz del Uchiha sonaba evidentemente molesta o incluso furiosa.

-Sasuke… prométeme que no te enojaras-

La pelirrosa escucho el bufido molesto del pelinegro a través de la puerta, era demasiado tarde para ella el arrepentirse.

-Bueno… todo empezó hace unas semanas.

**Flashback:**

-Sakura… ¿Volviste a llorar?-

-Tsunade-sama, no… no es cierto-

-Sakura… tus ojos están hinchados y tu piel está seca-

La pelirrosa bajo su rostro y se sumió de hombros.

-Deberias de dejar ese amor enfermizo de una vez por todas-

-Tsunade-sama yo no…-

-Sakura, no seguiré permitiendo que mi sucesora pase sus días llorando por un idiota como Sasuke-

-No es por eso Tsunade-sama-

-No me vengas con tonterías, se perfectamente que él es el motivo por el que te la pasas llorando, que raro que cada vez que el pisa la aldea te vuelves un manojo de sentimientos y emociones-

-Tsunade-sama usted ¿Cómo lo sabe?-

-Una vez estuve enamorada, se lo que se siente, a mi no me engañas-

-Yo… yo no sé si quiero seguir con eso… Sasuke me lastima-

-Sakura, desde este momento te prohíbo que lo sigas viendo, si me entero que se te volvió a acercar te juro que el clan Uchiha desaparecerá en ese momento-

-Tsunade-sama no debería de decir eso-

-Pues si quieres que no lo haga, no vuelvas a dejar que ese mocoso se te acerque-

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-

Sasuke cerró con fuerza su boca, tanto que sus dientes rechinaban unos contra otros.

-Esa maldita anciana enferma-

-Sasuke, no vayas a cometer una locura-

-No me importa lo que haya dicho esa loca mujer, debería meterse en sus asuntos y conseguir marido, eso es lo que le falta-

Sakura sonrió divertida al imaginarse a su maestra casándose con un viejo rabo verde.

-¿Estás enojado?-

-Hmp, ¿Por qué llorabas?-

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Fue cuando te fuiste con Naruto a la misión y olvidaste que ese día era mi cumpleaños ¡Idiota! Dijiste que ese día harías algo especial, creí que me tenías una sorpresa, fui tonta al pensarlo-

-Lo siento, lo olvide, ese día saldría con Naruto a una aldea que está cerca de las afueras del bosque, ese lugar fue el ultimo donde mi madre y yo estuvimos, solo quería verlo de nuevo-

Sakura se sintió un poco culpable, ahora recordaba que Naruto le había dicho que durante la misión Sasuke había encontrado una caja con cosas de su madre.

-Idiota… Sasuke, dame diez minutos-

-Hmp-

…..

-De seguro en este momento está con Sasuke en una sesión de sexo duro-

-Que indecente eres Ino-

-Oh vamos TenTen, acéptalo, tú misma lo viste-

-Sí, pero, Sakura… ella- La castaña balbuceaba al imaginarse a su amiga en una escena para mayores de 18 años.

-¿Tú crees que ellos lo estén haciendo?-

-Eso es más que obvio, además Sakura y Sasuke tienen ese tipo de relación desde hace un buen tiempo-

-¡Mientes!-

-No querida, nuestra querida Sakurita ya no es una señorita-

La cara de TenTen se enrojeció aun más ante la declaración de su rubia amiga.

-Así que es casi seguro que esos dos estén copulando como conejos en este preciso momento-

-¿Me podrías repetir lo que dijiste?-

Ino volteo lentamente al sentir un aura negra y pesada detrás de ella.

-Ah Tsunade-sama, yo no dije nada-

-Ohh ¿Enserio? Creí que habías dicho que Sasuke estaba con Sakura "**EN SU CASA, CON ELLA**"-

-No… yo no dije eso Tsunade-sama-

-Ino… ¿Quieres doblar turno por el resto de la semana en el hospital?-

La rubia se quedo de piedra ante la advertencia de su maestra.

-Ino… ¿Lo seguiras negando?-

-Tsunade-sama usted nos dijo a Sakura y a mí que ninguna mujer debe de traicionar a su amiga-

-Ino, tu y yo solo queremos lo mejor para Sakura ¿O estoy en un error?-

-Yo… es cierto Tsunade-sama-

-Ok, regreso en un momento- Dijo antes de desaparecer.

-TenTen, ven conmigo, estoy segura que Tsunade-sama hará una locura, Mei, cúbreme por un rato, te lo recompensare-

…

-¿No tomaras un baño?-

-Hmp-

-Vamos Sasuke, te ves cansado, además necesito dormir, estoy cansada-

-Está bien-

El Uchiha se levanto de la cama y lentamente empezó a deshacerse de su playera y cuando casi la tenia fuera, tanto él como Sakura escucharon un fuerte ruido proveniente desde la puerta de la casa.

-Sakura-

Ambos bajaron a ver lo que pasaba, pero ante todo Sasuke se adelanto a Sakura y llego primero a la sala.

-¡Tu Uchiha!- La exhokage tomo del cuello al pelinegro y lo estampo contra la pared. -¿Me podrías decir por qué demonios te empeñas a seguir molestando a Sakura? ¿No sabes que le haces daño? **MOCOSO**-

-Tsunade-sama ¡Pare por favor!-

-No Sakura, es hora que este estúpido mocoso escuche lo que le tengo que decir-

-Suelta anciana, no quiero tener que defenderme-

-¿Me amenazas mocoso?-

-Por favor paren los dos de una vez-

-Tu mocoso idiota, ¿Sabes cuánto has hecho sufrir a Sakura? ¿Cuántas veces ha llorado por tu culpa? Es hora que dejes de jugar con ella, Sakura es un tesoro que un idiota como tú no tiene derecho a poseer-

-Ts… deja de parlotear abuela-

Una vena se inflamo en la frente de la rubia Sannin.

-¿Parlotear? Tu eres el idiota que no comprende nada, Sakura es mucha mujer para ti- Fue lo último que le dijo la Hokage antes de soltarlo.

-Lo sé Tsunade, lo sé perfectamente, Sakura es una mujer excepcional y no la merezco, la he hecho llorar muchas veces, ha sufrido por mi culpa, pero… la amo… la amo demasiado y he sido un idiota que apenas lo acepto- Miro a Sakura y volvió a fijar su vista sobre la rubia –No puedo vivir más lejos de ella, es por eso que le pedí que fuera mi esposa-

La rubia se trono los nudillos y camino hasta tener frente a l Uchiha.

-¿Y crees que permitiré que te la lleves? Estás loco-

-No necesito tu permiso para hacer de Sakura mi esposa-

-Soy su maestra, su mentora-

-Eso no me interesa-

El aura del rubia se intensifico aun más haciendo que el pelinegro retrocediera un poco.

-¿A sí? ¿Qué le puedes ofrecer a Sakura? Dime-

-Ser la nueva matriarca del clan Uchiha-

-Me importa una mierda- La furia de la ex-Hokage aumentaba segundo a segundo.

-A ti si anciana, pero a ella no, Sakura acepto, eso es lo que importa-

Tsunade con incredulidad en su rostro volteo rápidamente a ver a su alumna.

-¿Es eso cierto Sakura?-

-Tsunade-sama, yo siempre he amado a Sasuke, he sufrido mucho por él, pero al fin ha reconocido sus errores-

-Sakura ¿Sabes que no será nada fácil? ¿Verdad?-

-Lo sé Tsunade-sama, pero si no fuera así creo que no valdría la pena intentarlo-

-Sakura, eres una masoquista- La mujer se suspiro mientras se pasaba su mano izquierda por la frente. –Escucha bien mocoso, le llegas a hacer algo a Sakura, cualquier cosa que la haga llorar y te juro que ahora si el Clan Uchiha dejara de existir-

Un mal presentimiento de apodero de Sasuke y no pudo más que asentir.

-Nunca he faltado a mis promesas-

-Eso espero… Así que ¿Cuándo será la boda? No permitiré que mi sucesora salga con una sorpresa antes de que se casen-

-Ya lo decidimos, será en unos tres meses-

-No, será en una semana, así que alístate mocoso-

-Oye anciana tú no te metas en nuestros asuntos-

-¿Qué dijiste mocoso?-

-Kami esto sera un infierno- Dijo con pesar la pelirrosa al ver como su casa se convertía en un campo de batalla-

….

-Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Saludos a todos y dejen sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias.


	7. Por siempre

**GabiiSessYue: Aquí la continuación, espero que te guste, es el capítulo final.**

**Gracias a: Yomii20, Natyqg, NH Ur-chan, Guest, y a Guezaa por sus reviews.**

**Aquí el caitulo final.**

**Gracias por haber leído. **

**CAPITULO 07.- POR SIEMPRE**

Un año habían pasado desde la "platica" con Tsunade, siete meses desde el accidente con Toneri y tres desde la boda de Naruto y Hinata; la relación de Sasuke y Sakura no podía ir mejor, aunque las misiones constantes del Uchiha habían impedido hasta el momento que pudieran formalizar su relación.

Pero, a pesar de eso, ninguno de los dos se sentía presionado para celebrarlo, aun cuando Naruto se les hubiera adelantado.

-Nee ¡Sakura-chan!-

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?-

-¿Cuándo regresa el teme?-

-Se supone que llegaría hoy por la tarde-

-Umm, necesito hablar con él-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Bueno…- El rubio se rasco la cabeza y con una sonrisa nerviosa miro a su amiga –Kakashi-sensei planeo un viaje de entrenamiento en sus próximas vacaciones, Sai ya acepto, igual yo… y por eso quiero preguntarle a Sasuke que si quiere ir con nosotros-

-Oh ya veo, suena a una buena idea-

-Kakashi-sensei no te dijo nada, porque sabe que estás muy ocupada con lo del hospital, ahora que estás a cargo junto con la abuela Tsunade-

-Sí, tengo muy poco tiempo libre y mis vacaciones fueron hace solo un mes-

-Sería muy bueno que el equipo siete estuviera otra vez reunido-

-Sí, ya será para otra ocasión, por cierto ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-¿Ah? ah sí, vine con Hinata-chan, se ha sentido un poco mal desde hace unos días-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-Últimamente tiene muchos dolores de cabeza, sueño y me dijo que se sentía un poco hinchada-

Sakura sonrió ante la información brindada por su amigo, lo miro con ternura y revolvió su rubio cabello con su mano derecha.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-

-¿Eh?-

-Mira ahí viene Hinata, ve con ella-

-Ah ¡Hinata-chan!, nos vemos luego Sakura-chan-

La pelirrosa lo despidió con una enorme sonrisa, tomo las carpas que tenía en el recibidor y camino hacia el pasillo contrario de donde se encontraba su compañero.

-¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!-

Se escucho el grito de alegría del rubio mientras abrazaba a su esposa y por su parte todos los que se encontraban en la sala aplaudían ante la muestra de cariño del joven matrimonio.

-Tonto- susurro la Haruno con una enorme felicidad en su voz, para ella, Naruto era como su revoltoso y molesto hermano, por lo que el verlo tan feliz al lado de la mujer a la que él amaba hacia que ella se sintiera completamente feliz.

…..

-¡Sakura, lo siento, tu padre y yo saldremos de la aldea por un par de días, así que te pido que cuides la casa ¿Lo harás?-

-Si mamá, vayan con cuidado-

-Y por favor, me saludos a Sasuke-kun- Le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-¡Mamá!-

-Adios hija-

La madre de la pelirrosa salió corriendo del hospital antes de que su hija le reclamase por su actitud infantil.

-Oh vaya Sasuke-kun,que bueno tenerte por aquí-

-Hmp, buenas tardes señora Haruno-

-Ya te dije que me dijeras mamá-

El Uchiha aparto la mirada apenado, desde hace meses, cuando Sakura le dijo a sus padres sobre su relación con Sasuke, su madre acosaba a Sasuke para que la llamara así.

-Bueno, bueno, no te sonrojes, mi esposo y yo nos iremos de viaje, cuida a Sakura ¿Me lo prometes?-

-Estaré por un tiempo en la aldea-

-Oh vaya, me iré más tranquila, a y un favor, si destruyen algo de mi casa, arréglenlo ¿Entendido?- Le pidió de una forma muy "amable".

Sasuke trago saliva y su sonrojo aumento al recordar lo ocurrido hace solo un par de meses atrás.

**Flashback**

Uno, dos, tres objetos cayeron al suelo de forma estrepitosa hasta quedar hecha añicos, la sala de estar se estaba convirtiendo en un "campo de batalla" protagonizadas por un tornado pelirrosa y un poderoso huracán pelinegro.

Besos, mordidas y pequeñas lamidas eran repartidos en el cuello de la Haruno, la pasión de ambos estaba siendo desenfrenada y los gemido de ella lo demostraba.

-Sa… Sasuke…-

-Hmp-

-Vamos a mi cuarto-

-No-

El Uchiha no quería tomarse la molestia de tener que subir las escaleras e ir hasta los aposentos de su pelirrosa; su excitación era demasiada y quería hacerlo en ese momento, de milagro habían podido llegar a la casa de los padres de ella… Sakura debería de dar gracias de no haberla arrinconado en una esquina de un lugar oscuro y hacerla suya en ese lugar.

Hacía más de dos meses que se había ido de misión, dos meses sin probar su adictiva droga; Sakura Haruno.

-Sa… ¡Kami!-

De forma rápida y sin pedir permiso desabrocho el pequeño short de la pelirrosa, y lo bajo al mismo tiempo pero al estar rodeando su cadera con ambas piernas dificultaba que se lo pudiera quitar.

-Sakura…-

La Haruno deshizo su amague y bajo hasta tocar el suelo con sus pies, eso sin dejar se besarse.

-Me estorba- De una mordida el pelinegro arranco la blusa con todo y sujetador de la pelirrosa mientras que con sus manos bajaba su pantalón hasta dejarla solo en pantis.

-I… Idiota-

Sin darle tiempo de quejarse más la tomo de la cintura y la sentó sobre un porta jarrones el cual quedo hecho añicos como el resto de las cosas que habían derribado al entrar a la casa.

-Sasuke, los vecinos-

-Hmp-

-¿A caso se preocuparían por lo que dijera la gente? ¿En ese momento en el que estaba tan caliente y tan deseoso? A la mierda todos- Se dijo para sí mismo.

-Sasuke-

-No me importa, solo te quiero hacer mía- Y diciendo esto último aparto las bragas de ella y entro de una sola estocada en su interior-

-¡Aghhhhhhhh!- El gemido ahogado de la Haruno no hizo más que inflamar el ego del Uchiha que sin miramiento alguno arremetía contra ella.

-Si Sakura, así, gime más-

La pelirrosa sentía su vientre comprimirse deliciosamente ante las embestidas del pelinegro, odiaba admitirlo, pero en la ausencia de su novio se había complacido a si misma pensando en él, era una tortura no haberlo visto en dos largos y fastidiosos meses.

-Sasuke, tu ropa-

-Hmp-

Con sus pequeñas y suaves temblorosas manos tomo la playera de él y la subió hasta quitársela, pero al tratar de bajarle los pantalones fallo estrepitosamente al no poder alcanzarlos, el vaivén le impedía el tan siquiera enderezarse y hacerlo.

-Sa… ¡Si ahí!-

-Sakura estás muy… estrecha-

-Idiota… no ¡Ahh!, no digas eso-

-¡Kami! Sakura, me voy a venir-

-Sasuke yo…-

Por enésima vez en la noche la callo con un apasionante beso, aumentando con ello el ritmo de las embestidas; él pudo jurar el haber escuchado el murmullo de un par de personas pero no le dio la más mínima importancia. Se sujeto de la pared detrás de Sakura para darse un impulso aun mayor.

-Abre más las piernas-

-No… no ´puedo… ¡Kami!- El rostro de Sakura se torno más colorado por la excitación y unas cuantas lágrimas de placer se asomaron por sus ojos.

-Solo un poco más Sakura-

-No ya no… La pelirrosa poso su cabeza hacia atrás segundos antes de llegar a su cumbre del placer.

-¡Demonios!- Un par de movimientos más por parte del pelinegro hicieron que el Uchiha se derramara dentro de su sexi amante.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que ambos pudieron recuperar el aliento y se tranquilizan un poco.

-Vamos a mi cuarto, aun no es suficiente-

-Hmp ¿Quieres más?-

-oh ¿A caso e gran Sasuke Uchiha se quedo sin fuerza?.

Golpe bajo para el orgullo del pelinegro; miro con furia a su mujer y de un movimiento la cargo sobre su hombro.

-No dudes de mi hombría Sakura-

…..

-¿Pero qué demonios es todo esto?- Se escucho el grito de la madre de la pelirrosa. – ¡SAKURA BAJA EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE!-

-Umm Mamá ¿Qué… ¡diablos! ¡Sasuke despierta! ¡Mi madre me va a matar!-

-Hmp, ve tú-Le contesto mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama.

La pelirrosa al saber que su madre subiera hasta su cuarto y le armaría una escenita busco su bata y se la puso rápidamente.

-Sakura ¿Qué demonios hiciste?-

-Yo, mamá… esto-

-¿Por qué esta tu ropa y la de Sasuke tirada en "MI SALA", Sakura… entiendo que sean jóvenes y apasionados, pero deben de medirse, mi sala parece como si hubiera pasado un remolino… -La mujer camino a la entrada y antes de salir de la casa miro a su hija- Regreso en un par de horas, dile a Sasuke que quiero mi sala como nueva-

-Pero mamá…-

-¿Alguna objeción?-

-No nada-

Si Sakura era el mismo demonio cuando estaba enojada, su madre era la reina del infierno cuando se enfadaba.

-Sasuke, levántate, rápido, o mi madre te sacara en pelotas-

**Fin del Flashback**

-Nos vemos luego Sasuke-kun-

-Cuídese señora-

Con paso firme el Uchiha se encamino dentro del hospital; desde la última guerra era obligatorio que después de llegar de cualquier tipo de misión arriba de clase B, los shinobis fueran a un chequeo rápido para verificar su estado físico.

-Uchiha-san, diríjase a la puerta numero 20- Le indico una enfermera.

-Hmp-

Tras veinte minutos de chequeo por parte de una adulta doctora el pelinegro salió rumbo a la oficina de Sakura.

-Pase, ¡Sasuke! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace una hora-

-Espérame un momento, salgo en cinco minutos-

-Hmp-

Veinte minutos más tarde la pareja caminaba rumbo a la casa del Uchiha, desde el ´pequeño accidente en la casa de sus padres, habían tomado la decisión que cuando él estuviera en la aldea se quedarían en la villa de los Uchihas, cosa que puso por demás feliz a la Haruno al saber que las cosas estaban yendo por el camino correcto.

-Sasuke… sabes… Naruto y Hinata van a ser papás-

El pelinegro se detuvo al imaginar la felicidad que su amigo debería de estar teniendo en ese momento.

-¿Como será el dobe como padre?-

-Un desastre- Sonrió la pelirrosa moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro –Pero no todos nacen sabiendo ser padres, y para su fortuna tiene a Hinata como esposa-

-Hmp, la mujer Hyuga la tendrá difícil, el dobe tiene suerte- Contesto al abrir el candado de la villa.

-Nee Sasuke…-

-Dime-

-¿Cómo piensas que serás como padre?

-Un total desastre, incluso más que Naruto-

Sakura lo miro y agacho la cabeza tratando de ocultar su risa.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-De que muy pronto lo averiguaras-

-¿Eh?-

-Si, Sasuke, estoy embarazada-

Los ojos del Uchiha se ensancharon ante la sorpresa, retrocedió unos cuantos paso y volvió a mirar a la pelirrosa.

-Yo… tu… Sakura-

-Si Sasuke, vas a ser padre, nosotros ser…-

La pelirrosa cayó al sentir los brazos de Sasuke rodearla por completo.

-Sakura… gracias ¡Kami! Gracias por existir, yo… seré padre, seré un asco de padre, lo sé, pero me esforzare por mejorar cada día, hare lo que sea para protegerte a ti y a mi hijo-

Sakura se estremeció al sentir las lágrimas del Uchiha caer en su hombro, quiso decir algo pero la emoción del momento se lo impidió, dejaría que el pelinegro dejara salir todo lo que quisiera, ese momento solo les pertenecía a los dos.

-Sakura, casémonos, casémonos mañana-

-¿Estás loco? ¿Mañana? Mis padres no están y Tsunade-sama esta e Suna-

-Me importa un carajo, casémonos ya-

-Sasuke Uchiha, si lo vamos a hacer, lo haremos bien, será en un mes-

-Ts… siempre me retas-

-Pero así me amas-

-Odiosa-

…..

-¡Teme! ¿Dónde te habías metido?-

-Cállate dobe ¿En qué cuarto esta Sakura?-

-¡Tu estúpido Uchiha! Si no fuera por que dejaría a mi ahijada sin padre, te mataría en este momento, ve rápido, está en el cuarto 156- Le grito Tsunade desde el otro lado del pasillo.

El Uchiha sintió que el pasillo era infinito, no siquiera usando su máxima velocidad sintió que tuviera fin, Hace solo un par de horas había dejado a Sakura en el hospital con dolores de parto, pero ante las prisas había olvidado la maleta de la ropa de la bebé y no tuvo más opción que ir corriendo a traerla.

-¡Sakura!- Grito al abrir de un golpe la puerta corrediza -¿Estás…-

Las palabras quedaron ahogadas en su boca, ante sus ojos estaba la imagen más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto: Sakura sentada en la cama del cuarto amantando a su recién nacida hija.

-Ven- Le pidió amablemente –Ven a conocer a tu hija-

El Uchiha salió de su ensismamiento y con paso tembloroso se acerco a donde Sakura, con sumo cuidado toco el pequeño bultito y aparto la sabana rosa hasta ver una cabellera azabache.

-Se parece a ti- Le dijo al dejar de amamantar a la pequeña. –Cárgala-

Con temor y cuidado el pelinegro tomo entre sus brazos a su pequeña hija –Es hermosa…- Paso su dedo índice por la cara de la bebé haciendo que ella se removiera hasta abrir un poco los ojos- Gracias Sakura, me has dado el mejor regalo de todos, una hija, una familia, desde este momento seremos los tres juntos-

-Ahora somos una familia Sasuke-

-Sí, Sakura tu eres la mujer que tome por esposa, la mujer que amo, aquella que me hizo sentirme vivo de nuevo, la madre de mi hija…-

Las lagrimas se apoderaron de la Haruno, Sasuke pocas veces se mostraba tan sincero como ahora lo que provocaba que su corazón estallara de felicidad.

Sasuke volvió a acariciar el rostro de la pequeña -Y ella… mi hija la nueva flama de mi vida, el aceite que alimentara el fuego del clan, mi hija, mi legado, mi orgullo "Sarada Uchiha" la nueva integrante de mi clan-

…..

Hasta aquí este fic.

Agradezco a todos los que lo siguieron y estuvieron al pendiente de él.

Un enorme saludo a todos.

Y los invito a leer mi otro fic SasuSaku Naruhina: s/10933019/1/Desastre-temporal


End file.
